This disclosure relates generally to power take-offs (PTOs), and more specifically to determining the gear ratio of a PTO transmission.
Power take-offs are typically used in vehicles, such as tractors and trucks, to provide power from an engine of the vehicle to a machine (e.g., an agricultural implement) that may be attached to the vehicle or towed behind the vehicle. For example, in an agricultural application, a tractor may tow an implement (e.g., a tiller, a seeder, a harvester, etc.) over a field in order to perform an agricultural task. A PTO may be coupled to the engine of the vehicle (e.g., via a drive shaft) to provide power to the implement. The PTO may include a PTO clutch to couple and decouple a PTO shaft and the drive shaft and a PTO transmission with multiple gear options. Some vehicles (e.g., small frame tractors) may only be equipped with a single shaft speed sensor along a length of a drive system. Accordingly, a rotational speed of a shaft upstream or downstream of a clutch and/or transmission may not be known when controlling PTO clutch engagement.